


Daughters of the Moon

by GloamingMage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Fluff, June Egbert - Freeform, Magic, Multi, Non-Sexual, Nudity, Polyamory, Rituals, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloamingMage/pseuds/GloamingMage
Summary: "June Egbert is struggling to feel girl enough. So Rose Lalonde pulls some high-proof goth shit and calls a council of witches (who just happen to all have (or have had, if you like,) romantic designs on or relations with June). They do some kind of ceremony to make her feel like she's the woman she is. Is it actual body-changing magic? A spiritual ceremony? Just symbolic support? Up to you. I'm game for everything from horrorterrors coming down to do some body shaping tentacle stuff to a polycule slumber party."I went with the fluffy slumber party angle! Rest assured that Rose is, in fact, an extraordinarily powerful witch. This particular ritual is just focused on bringing June into the fold and showing her just how much the coven adores her.
Relationships: June Egbert/Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, June Egbert/Roxy Lalonde, June Egbert/Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Homestuck Polyswap 2020 - Derse





	Daughters of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nihilBliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilBliss/gifts).




End file.
